


Little Brother

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Age Regression [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Gabriel (Supernatural), Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dean Winchester, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, agere, sippy cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Age Regression [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641448
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. Prologue

Sam grabbed Dean's key's off of the counter near the front door of the hotel, "I'm heading out to get some food. I should be gone a few hours."

"Bring me back some pie." Dean called after his brother.

"I will Dean." Sam rolled his eyes.

Once Sam left Dean waited a few minutes then pulled out his secret bag. He pulled out a sippy cup, pacifier, a couple of toy cars, coloring book and crayons. With the pacifier in his mouth he wandered over to the sink to fill his sippy cup. He brought his sippy cup back over to the bed.

"Cookie?" Dean whimpered.

Dean frantically searched through his bag to find his teddy bear. It wasn't in his little bag. Dean was already deep in his little space so missing the teddy bear made his want to cry. A few tears slipped from Dean's eyes. Then he noticed the bear on the floor next to his bed.

"Cookie!" Dean hugged the plush toy close to his body.

Dean cuddled Cookie and opened his coloring book. He pulled out his crayons and chose a picture in the book. He colored a few pictures before he started getting bored. After finishing his pictures Dean played with his cars for a little while until he started getting sleepy. 

It wouldn't hurt to take a tiny nap. Right? Sammy wouldn't be back to the hotel for a little while, he had enough time.

With his paci in his mouth and Cookie in his arms, Dean curled up on his side and got comfortable. He snuggled up under the blankets and closed his eyes. Not long after he had gotten himself situated, he was fast asleep.

An hour later Sam walked into the hotel room. He put Dean's key's down and set a bag of food down on the counter. Sam didn't see Dean in the room at first.

"Dean?" Sam called out.

Sam found Dean sound asleep on his bed, with a pacifier in his mouth. He sighed, and picked up a sippy cup off the floor then set it on the counter. He gathered together all of the items Dean had left out and put them into Dean's bag. A tan teddy bear lay abandoned on the floor, Sam picked it up and placed it by Dean. The boy almost instantly wrapped his arms around the toy and snuggled up to it.

Sam smiled and ruffled Dean's hair, "Goodnight Dean." He whispered.

Dean woke up the next morning. He found his face buried in something soft. When he really processed what was happening he realized that it was his teddy bear. It was morning. Sam was back. He still had his teddy bear out and had a pacifier in his mouth.

Sam glanced up from what he was reading on his computer when he heard Dean wake, "Hey, you're awake. I was just about to go get some breakfast. Did you want to come?" 

"Sam, I... Fuck!" Dean hid his face in his hands, "You weren't supposed to see this." he mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Dean." Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "It's okay. I already knew."

"You- What?" Dean looked up at his younger brother in shock.

"I already knew. I found out a few months ago. Decided not to confront you immediately because you'd react like this. I uh did some research and I understand Dean." Sam replied.

Dean gave his brother a look of disbelief, "How the fuck can you understand this? It's stupid, I don't even know why I do this shit."

"It's called age regression. It's a coping mechanism where someone reverts to a younger mindset." Sam explained.

"Yeah, well, why the fuck would I need to be a toddler to cope with shit? I should be able to get by just fine without it." Dean insisted.

"There's different reasons, some people do it because they never got a proper childhood, could be you, but you regress too young." Sam shrugged, "It's probably because you want to feel safe and the last time you really felt safe was when you were a toddler."

"How are you so calm about this?" Dean asked.

"Because it isn't a big deal." Sam sighed, "You know I'd rather you sleep with a teddy bear and drink out of a sippy cup than do some stupid shit to get yourself killed."

Dean looked down to avoid his brother's gaze, "This really doesn't bother you? Not at all?"

"Of course not. You've taken care of me my whole life, now it's my turn to take care of my little brother." Sam tossed the teddy bear towards Dean.

"Don't throw Cookie." Dean pouted, his cheeks growing a little redder with his response..

Sam smiled, "Oh it has a name?"

"She," Dean scolded his brother a bit, "And yes, she does."

Sam couldn't help but smile at Dean's grumpy expression. It was actually really cute. He really wished Dean had been open with him about this from the beginning, he'd love to help his "little" brother out with it.

"Come 'ere." Sam pulled Dean close to his body and began tickling his sides.

Dean began to squirm, "No, no! Stop it! Stop it, that tickles!" The boy squealed and giggled, "Sto-op it! S-Sammy!"

"Ask nicely and I'll stop." Sam replied, still tickling Dean along Dean's ribs.

"Pwease! Pwease Sammy!" Dean pleaded through giggles, "Pwease 'top da tickwes!"

"That's better." Sam sat his brother back up, "Now, I'm going to go get us some breakfast you can go ahead and watch some cartoons until I get back, okay?"

"Okay." Dean nodded.

Sam turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, eventually finding some children's cartoons. He ruffled his brother's hair before grabbing the keys. He said goodbye to Dean, assuring him that he would be back in a few minutes and left to get them breakfast. 

Dean jumped slightly and spit out his paci when he heard the door open. When Sam walked through the door, Dean was put a little at ease. He couldn't totally relax, he was still embarrassed about his brother knowing about his little side. If he could he would be big, but something just wasn't letting him.

"Hey Kiddo." Sam smiled, "Come eat your breakfast, we can finish watching cartoons in a few minutes."

"Alright." Dean turned off the TV and joined Sam at the small table. 

Sam handed Dean a burrito and a bottle of chocolate milk. Dean looked a little confused by the fact that Sam hadn't brought him any coffee, but he chose not say anything about it. He tried to open the bottle, but he couldn't get the lid off for some reason.

"Sammy?" Dean spoke up nervously.

"Yeah?" Sam looked up.

"Can you open, pwease?" Dean held out the bottle of chocolate milk shyly.

"Sure thing Bud." Sam smiled.


	2. Sleepy Cuddles

When Sam and Dean arrived at motel for the night, Sam had a pretty good idea of how things would go down. Dean would either be so exhausted from the hunt that he passed out still in his shoes and jacket, or Sam would practically have to force him to regress. Ever since Sam revealed that he knew about Dean's regression he'd been trying to convince his brother to regress more frequently, but Dean would refuse.

Sam knew that his brother was still embarrassed about the whole thing, but once he was regressed he couldn't be happier. The issue was that Dean thought it made him weak, so everytime he needed it he would fight it. Sam had become familiar with the look Dean would get in his eyes when he needed to regress and each time he saw it he prepared for some backlash.

This time things were different. When Dean wandered out of the bathroom after showering Sam expected him be dressed in the same clothes and march his way over to the fridge for a beer. Instead, Dean came out in his Batman onesie, that Sam had bought just a few weeks prior, with his thumb tucked in his mouth.

"Hey Dee." Sam smiled, "Are you hungry kiddo?"

"Mhm." Dean nodded.

Sam pulled out some of the leftovers they had from earlier in the day as well as a bottle of orange juice he'd bought for when he convinced Dean to regress. Dean waited patiently for his food to be heated up, with was a rare sight for Dean, even for little Dean. The kid usually couldn't sit still for more than two seconds and if food was involved then he was going to be extra impatient. 

"Here you go Buddy." Sam set the plate in front of Dean.

Dean dug into his dinner, when he looked up to drink some orange juice from his sippy cup he noticed that Sam was on his computer instead of eating, "Bubba not gonna eat?"

"I'm going to eat in just a minute. I promise Dean." Sam tussled the boy's hair, and offered him an assuring smile.

Dean didn't quite believe Sam but he knew that he had his "big" brother wrapped around his finger, so if he told Sammy to eat dinner then Sammy was going to eat dinner. Eventually he did. After a Dean had finished his own dinner and Sam still hadn't eaten his, Dean told Sam that he needed to eat dinner. Sam just couldn't say no to his "little" brother's pouty face.

"Go watch some cartoons. I'm going to eat my dinner then I'll join you." Sam explained.

Sam refilled Dean's sippy cup then sent him off to sit on one of the beds. Dean turned on some cartoons and waited for Sam to finished eating his dinner. He would occasionally glance over at his brother to make sure that he was eating his dinner.

"Alright. What are we watching?" Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"Scooby Doo." Dean answered.

Sam surely should have seen this coming. Dean loved Scooby Doo, if he had the option he was going to watch it. Sam just smiled and joined his brother in watching the cartoon. He'd handed Dean his teddy bear and they continued watching the show, with Dean now cuddling Cookie.

After a while Dean was beginning to get really tired. He would occasionally yawn and cuddled up to Sam. Dean began chewing on the sleeve of his Batman onesie, eventually switching to sucking on his thumb. Sam pulled Dean's hand away from his mouth and substituted his thumb with a pacifier.

"How about you play for a little while to calm down before bed?" Sam suggested. 

Sam turned off the TV and set out some of Dean's toys for him. He then returned to whatever he had been doing on his laptop. Dean didn't want to play with any of his toys though. He instead grabbed Cookie and climbed onto Sam's lap. Sam just sighed and guided Dean's head to rest on his shoulder so he wouldn't be looking at the things on the computer screen. 

"What doin' Sammy?" Dean asked innocently, "Can I hewp? Pwease?"

"No Buddy." Sam sighed, "It's big boy stuff, Dee. It's not for you."

"But, I'm a big boy." Dean insisted, "I'm three. I'm a very big boy. You said so. I'm Bubba's big boy."

"I know. You are my big boy, Dean, but this stuff is for even bigger boys than you." Sam explained.

Dean looked up at his brother, "Big boys wike you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry kiddo, maybe you can help next time." Sam offered Dean an apologetic frown.

"Oh. Okay." Dean frowned.

Sure Dean wasn't to happy about not being able to help but it didn't matter too much. He got to cuddle with his Sammy. That was all that really mattered to him. He just wanted to be with his brother.

Sam made sure that Dean was distracted enough not to pay attention to what was on the computer screen. Dean didn't complain at all, he didn't want to get in trouble for trying to look. Sam focused primarily on the article he was reading until he heard Dean yawning loudly. It was already past what he would normally consider little Dean's bedtime.

"Let's get you to bed." Sam picked up his brother and carried him the short distance to the closer bed.

Sam tucked Dean in under the covers, making sure he had everything situated the way his boy liked it. He returned to his own bed and continued reading on his laptop. Dean didn't go to sleep, he was tired, and barely staying awake, but he couldn't sleep yet. He sat up and climbed out of his bed, Cookie still held tightly in his arms. Dean sucked a little harder on his paci, a bit nervous about the question he was going to ask.

"Bubba?" Dean mumbled around his pacifier.

Sam looked up from his laptop, "Yeah Dean?"

"Can I s'eep wit you?" Dean asked softly, "Pwease?"

"Okay bud, come here." Sam invited his little brother onto the bed.

Dean climbed onto Sam's bed and cuddled up to his "big" brother. Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and closed his laptop. He kissed the top of his brother's head and rubbed his back. It didn't take long for Dean to begin falling asleep.

"Nuh night Sammy." Dean yawned, "I wuvs you."

"Goodnight Dean. I love you too." Sam smiled back.

Sam himself wasn't tired yet, but he wasn't about to risk waking his brother. He held his brother tightly in his arms, offering him the comfort he needed to get a good nights rest. It didn't matter how long he was going to lay awake, if Dean was okay, then so was Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter requests/suggestions are more than welcome!


	3. Talking

Sam and Dean walked into the bunker. Just two days ago Dean had willingly regressed in front of Sam. They'd slept together in Sam's bed. Dean had climbed onto his lap to cuddle. They really needed to talk about everything. The two of them hadn't talked since Sam first told Dean that he knew, and Dean was not in the right place for a good conversation.

Dean tossed his jacket to the side. He grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge, tossing one to Sam. As soon as Dean opened his bottle Sam set his down on the table. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dean, we really need to talk more about this." Sam sighed, "Look man, I know you'd rather just pretend that it isn't happening but I've openly known for weeks now, and I can't properly help you with this if we don't talk about it. It needs to be big you that I talk to, not little you."

Dean pretended not to hear and took another sip of his beer. He tried to walk out of the room but Sam grabbed his arm. The older man reluctantly sat down in front of his brother. Dean wouldn't look at him instead he focused on the beer bottle.

"Would it help if we differentiated between them in a different way?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean finally looked raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Not calling your little side little Dean, and you big Dean. You could just be Dean and when your regressed it can be something else. Do you think that might help?"

"Maybe." Dean shrugged, "I don't know. How would something like that help?"

"You'd be surprised. A lot of small details like that can make a big difference, not having to refer to that side of yourself as being little might help you be more accepting of it. We can do it with your regression itself too." Sam explained.

Dean didn't reply. Instead he finished off his beer and then grabbed the bottle that had been intended for Sam. The younger took it before Dean could even take the cap off. Dean almost took it back from Sam, but the look on his brother's face said that it wasn't a good idea.

"I really need you focused on this conversation." Sam set the bottle down away from Dean, "I call you Dee a lot when your regressed, so maybe we can use that." He suggested.

Dean gave a slightly annoyed huff, "Like I'm Dean and that side of me is Dee?"

"Exactly." Sam smiled.

"I guess we can do that." Dean agreed, "We done here? Can I have my beer now?"

"We need to talk about your regression more." Dean's face flushed a slight pink color when Sam said 'regression', "We don't have to call it your regression or your little space, you can call it whatever you'd like."

"Let's just not call it anything. We can leave it at who's who and drop it." Dean was obviously uncomfortable.

"Dean. We can't do that." Sam finally got up to put the beer back in the fridge, "I know this isn't easy for you to talk about but we need to do it. I can't help you if we don't talk about this."

"Alright, alright." Dean sighed, "What else do we need to talk about?"

Sam sat back down, "What do you want to call it? What kind of this do you like? How old is Dee? Where if at all do you want me to come into all of this."

"I don't know. You'd need to ask Dee." Dean mumbled.

"Dean, you do know. You know that you do. It's nothing you need to be embarrassed about." Sam explained.

"I... All of the stuff that I keep in the bag. I like that stuff." Dean admitted, "I think Dee's like three."

"Okay, that's good. How do you want me to help with this?" Sam asked.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing I guess. Deal with this stupid crap."

"It's not crap Dean. I can do that though." Sam rubbed Dean's shoulder, "I can do that for you."

"Yeah, thanks Sammy." Dean smiled a bit.

Dean stood up from the table and walked back to his room. Sam expected him to grab another beer from the fridge but he didn't, instead he just went back to his room without saying a word. As soon as Dean got to his room he retrieved Dee's duffle bag from under his bed and pulled out Cookie. 

At first Dean would only allow himself to sleep with the teddy bear every once and awhile. It would only be in the bunker. Cookie never came with him on hunts until he realized that his nightmares weren't as bad if he had her. He still wouldn't sleep with her, but he'd keep her tucked away in his bag, that much was still comforting. Dean would occasionally hug her tightly to his chest when he was alone in a motel room.

Dean assumed that Cookie had something to do with Sam finding out. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of this. Sam knew. He wanted to help Dean. But Dean didn't know for sure what he wanted. He enjoyed it when Sam took care of him, but he couldn't have his brother taking care of him like that. He was supposed to be Sam's big brother.

Dean picked up Cookie and hugged her to his chest. He shoved the bag back under the bed, still holding his bear in his arms. After reluctantly setting the bear on his bed Dean changed out of his jeans and button up into a pair of sweats and a soft t-shirt. Then he climbed back onto the bed and picked up his bear.

"Dean?" Sam knocked on the door before opening it.

Dean looked up at his brother, not tossing Cookie to the side like even he expected himself to, "Hey Sam."

"Are you Dee or Dean right now?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm fully either right now." Dean shrugged, "This is confusing, Sammy."

"I know." Sam sat down next to Dean, "Are you not letting yourself regre-" He corrected himself when he saw Dean's reaction, "Not letting yourself be Dee?"

"Maybe. I really don't know Sam." Dean sniffled, with tears pricking his eyes, he didn't even know why he felt like crying.

"Hey, hey. You need to calm down." Sam placed his hands on Dean's shoulders.

As soon as Dean felt the comfort of his brother's hands he broke down into sobs, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Dean." Sam replied, pulling his brother into a tight hug.

Dean leaned into Sam's chest, "I-I wanna be Dee. I wanna be Dee, but I can't Sammy. I just can't."

"It's okay." Sam stocked his brother's hair, "I'm going to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything you'd like to see in this story?


	4. New Developements

Sam and Dean had a bit of difficulty learning how to make Dean's regression work. Dean was becoming more accepting of what they were now calling Dee time. He didn't regress often, and it was almost always his own choice. On occasion it would happen involuntarily but Sam was always there to help in any way he could, so Dean knew he was okay.

Learning how to take care of little Dean when he wasn't exhausted from a hunt was its own battle. It had only happened a handful of times where Sam woke up to Dee. Tired, and oftentimes hurt Dee was way different from this Dee. The kid could run around playing superheroes for hours. Sam didn't understand how one kid could have so much energy. Well he did, Dee would just burn himself out, then he'd be practically falling asleep where he stood by nap time.

"Dee, buddy you've gotta slow down." Sam called out to his brother as he rushed to the other room.

"But wanna pway." Dee pouted.

Sam sighed, "I know you do, but you just finished your lunch. You need to slow down a little or you might make yourself sick."

Dee let out a grumpy sigh and crossed his arms, "Fine."

"Hold my hand, let's go play." Sam held out his hand to the boy so he could keep him from running through the bunker.

Dee got a little impatient on the way and tried to tug on his brother's hand to make him go faster but Sam didn't budge. Eventually the two made it back to Dee's room. Sam didn't want Dee to have access to all of the dangerous things Dean kept in his room. Instead he had a room with a simple bed, with the softest blankets they own, and his few toys. Sam really wanted to get him more, but it wasn't their priority with money.

Sam sat down across from Dee on the carpet, "Alright, what are we going to play?"

"Cars!" Dee squealed in excitement as he trusted a car into Sam's hand.

Of course they were playing cars. Dee loves playing cars. The next time they go shopping he'll probably let Dee pick out a couple new cars to add to his small collection, eventually he'd buy the kid a track. Until then they would play like normal and race without a track.

After a little over an hour Dee yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Bubba, I's thirsty."

"Alright kiddo. Do you want some juice?" Sam asked, picking up the boy's sippy cup.

"Mhm." Dee nodded sleepily.

Sam smiled and ruffled Dee’s hair, "I'll be back in couple of minutes Buddy."

Once Dee nodded Sam made his way to the kitchen. He pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and took the lid off of the sippy cup. Sam couldn't even begin pouring the juice when he was interrupted.

"Heya Sam-a-lam." A voice called from behind the Winchester, causing him to jump and almost drop the juice bottle.

Sam turned around to find his boyfriend, "Fuck. Gabe."

"What's up Babe?" Gabe smirked, hopping on to the counter top.

Sam made sure he was blocking the sippy cup from Gabriel's sight, "Look, Gabe. I really can't have you hear right now, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Why not? Don't you like seeing your boyfriend?" Gabe faked a frown, "Here I thought we had something special."

"I do want you around but I-" Sam was cut off.

"Bubba?" Dee spoke up from the doorway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Gabriel looked over at the 'younger' Winchester, "Sam? Why's Dean-"

Sam quickly cut his boyfriend off before he could say anything that might make Dee regret being regressed, "I know it looks weird but I promise it's not. It's called age regression, it's a coping mechanism. It's where a person-"

"Bubba." Dee raised his arm for Sam to pick him up.

"A person reverts back to a younger mindset. Sometimes it's voluntary sometimes involuntary. I promise you it's nothing bad." Sam explained, then picking up his brother, "Dean's basically a little kid right now. And before you try to say anything no it's not a kink. I swear it's just-"

"Well, I knew all of that." Gabe rolled his eyes, "What did you really think I didn't notice?"

"Yeah. We kinda did." Sam replied.

"I figured all of that out a long time ago. I probably new about the kid before you did." Gabe smirked, "I was more talking about the fact that you'd left the poor kid in the room by himself. You of all people should know he doesn't like to be left alone for too long."

Sam sighed, "I only came in here to get him some juice. And I would have been back in a few minutes, like I promised, if someone hadn't shown up so suddenly."

"Hi Dee. How are you munchkin?" Gabe asked, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Thirsty." Dee pouted.

"Awe, that's no fun. Maybe Bubba should go fix that." Gabe smiled at his boyfriend.

Sam just rolled his eyes and set Dee down so he could fill up the boy's sippy cup. Dee looked up at Gabriel from where he sat on the floor and raised his arms to be held. He was sleepy and wasn't quite done with his cuddles when his brother had put him down. Gabe happily met his demand.

"So Deano, how old are you?" Gabe asked.

"Um..." Dee thought for a moment then held up three fingers.

"Wow. You are quite a big boy." Gabe tickled the kid's side, earning a squeal and a giggle from Dee, "I'm sure Sammy's got his hands full trying to take care of you."

"Here, I'll take him." Sam held his arms out slightly.

"I've got him Sammy. Just give the kid his juice, I promise he's fine. I'm not as bad with kids as you seem to think I am." Gabe replied, turning his body so Sam couldn't reach Dee, "Besides, I'm an angel. I'm not going to get tired from carrying him around."

Sam sighed and handed Dee the sippy cup of orange juice. Gabe followed his boyfriend out of the kitchen. Sam continued making his way to Dean's room, but Gabriel stopped. He pulled out a lollipop, seeing Dean's eyes go wide.

"Here." Gabe opened the candy and handed it Dee, "Don't tell Sammy. Got it?"

"Got it!" Dee giggled.

Sam heard the giggling and turned around to see that his brother now had candy, "Are you seriously giving him candy behind my back? He's supposed to be going down for a nap."

Gabriel gave his boyfriend an offended gasp, "Of course not. I have no idea where he got that. Do you know where you got that candy?"

"Nuh uh." Dee shook his head and popped the candy into his mouth.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Sam sighed.


	5. Mimic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas and requests are still and always appreciated. I had fun writing this chapter.

Dee followed closely behind Sam, making sure he watched what Sam did. Sam was really smart, and good at all sorts of stuff. Dee wanted to be like that. So he needed to do what Sam did. 

Sam knew Dee was following, it was a little comforting if he was being honest. Knowing that Dee wasn't off getting into trouble was comforting. He didn't notice that Dee was trying to copy his actions, but then again, he didn't need to pay super close attention to what Dee was doing at the time. 

It wasn't until after Sam had sat down in the study and Dee had climbed into a chair across from Sam that he noticed what Dee was doing. Sam hadn't really been doing anything at first, just finishing off his coffee. His attention wasn't on anything in particular allowing him to notice that Dee would only take a drink of his juice if he saw that Sam was drinking his coffee. 

Sam had just shrugged it off. Dee was just being a kid. Kids imitate people that they look up to, it was kind of flattering. It was also adorable, the way Dee would watch his brother and try to mimic the action.

Dee’s actions didn't concern Sam at all, until he had decided to do some reading. Once Sam had picked up a book, so did his brother. All three of the children's books they had for Dee were in a different room, meaning that he grabbed the nearest book he could find. Sam wasn't okay with his 'little' brother flipping through the pages of vampire lore.

"That book isn't for you Dee." Sam took the lore book from Dee’s hands.

Dee crossed his arms, "But Bubba get to read."

"I'm a lot bigger than you. We can go get one of your books if you want."

"Wanna read your books." Dee insisted, reaching out for the book.

Sam put the book of the shelf and sat back down. Dee had gone to grab a new book until he saw that Sam was no longer reading. He just sat in his chair like Sam did. It was boring. Not just to Dee, Sam was bored too. He wasn't sure what to, he couldn't read or look for a case, not with Dee copying him. 

"Hey Sammy." Gabe leaned onto the taller man, smirking as he did so.

Sam sighed, "Hi Gabe."

"Hi Gabe." Dee grinned.

"Hi Deanie." Gabe tussled the boy's hair.

Sam heard his phone ringing and immediately pulled it out to check the caller ID, "Gabe, can you keep an eye on him for a few minutes I need to handle somethings." Once he had a nod from his boyfriend Sam answered the call, "Hey. What's going on?"

Dee saw Sam answer his phone and quickly snatched Gabriel's phone that had been sitting on the table. He held a conversation, that was mostly just nonsense, with the imaginary person on the other end, until Sam ended his phone call. Dee put the phone back, he had the cutest little smiled on his face. Gabe found the sight absolutely adorable.

"Looks like you've got a little mimic on your hands." Gabe smiled, and kissed Dee cheek. He looked up to find his boyfriend looking very annoyed, "What? The kiddo just wants to be like his big brother. You're gonna be just like Sammy huh, Dean Bean?"

"Mhm." Dee nodded proudly.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "Gabe-"

"I think it's cute." Gabe stated.

"Of course you do. You haven't been the one trying to stop him from reading all of the lore books." Sam replied.

"Please, Deano isn't going to read them, he only looks at pictures." Gabriel laughed a bit.

"Exactly my point. I don't want him seeing those things." Sam explained, "I'm fine with Dean just doing his thing, even if that means copying me, but I don't want him getting hurt or scared by these things."

"Alright. I can take him off of your hands for a while." Gabe smiled. He snapped his fingers and a variety of ice cream flavors and toppings appeared on the table, "Let's go make some sundays, Squirt."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and shot his boyfriend a look of disapproval, "It's ten thirty. You are not giving him ice cream."

Dee mimicked the motion and crossed his arms. Sure ice cream was at stake here, but if Sammy did it Dee had to do it too. Sam couldn't help but smiled when he saw his brother copy his actions and look up to him for approval. It really was cute that Dee was trying to be like him, Sam was just worried that the boy might see something that scares him.

Sam sighed, his brother was too damn cute for his own good, "Alright. Only a little bit of ice cream. Then Dee and I have lots of important research to do. Don't we buddy?"

"Mhm." Dee nodded, "Lots of 'portant research."

"I thought you didn't want him reading the books." Gabriel smirked.

Sam let Dee go head of him to get a little bit of ice cream, "I don't but he'll forget all about it by the time he's done with his ice cream." 

Sam knew his brother. As much as Dee wanted to be like his brother, he didn't want to copy everything he did. If there was anyway he'd be able to make Dee realize that copying his brother wasn't always fun without scaring him, this was how. When Sam just got one scoop of plain vanilla ice cream with no toppings Dee realized really quickly that sometimes copying Sammy wasn't the most fun thing to do.

"Dee, I said only a little bit." Sam scolded, just slightly, as his brother kept going for more and more ice cream.

"But Gabe gets to have lots." Dee pouted.

That's when Sam and Gabriel noticed that Dee had switched his efforts to copying the archangel, "Gabe is an adult he gets to decide how much ice cream he gets." Sam replied, after glaring at his boyfriend for setting a bad example.

"Sorry Kiddo, gotta listen to Sammy." Gabe shrugged, "You don't want to get in trouble."

Dee crossed his arms and huffed. All he wanted was to be a big boy like Sammy and Gabe but they were just big meanies and wouldn't let him. Maybe he didn't want to be like them so much. Dee didn't want to be a meany like Bubba and Gabe, he'd rather just do what he wants and not worry about being like someone else.


	6. Nightmares

Dean has gone on plenty of hunts since he and Sam started doing Dee time, and he'd always been fine. He'd been big when they left, there was nothing to suggest that Dean would slip. That first night Sam woke up to his brother screaming. It was only three am.

"Dean. Dean, wake up." Sam shook the man's shoulders.

Dean jerked awake. The look in his eyes, the fear, it made it clear to Sam that this wasn't Dean. It was Dee, his sweet little boy. When Sam realized that he scooped the toddler into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey baby boy." Sam whispered, "It's okay. It was just a dream."

"Bubba!" Dee cried, burying his face into the man's shoulder.

Sam rubbed Dee's back and returned to his own bed to lay down. Dee clung to his brother like the man would disappear if he let go. Sam tried his best to calm Dee down and get him to fall asleep again, but that didn't happen. Dee was too worked up from his nightmare to fall asleep, meaning that Sam couldn't get any more sleep either.

By the time five am rolled around, Sam didn't see much of a point in going back to sleep. He managed to calm Dee down just enough that he could leave him on the bed while Sam made a phone call. Sam dialed the number and paced the small kitchen area. It didn't take long for his boyfriend to answer but it seemed like a long time in the moment.

Sam didn't even give the angel a chance to say hello before he explained the situation, "Gabe, I need your help. Dean had a nightmare and slipped, but I need to deal with this vamp, and I can't bring him on the hunt, but I can't leave him alone-"

"Slow down, I'm coming over. Where are you two?" Gabe asked.

"The Cozy Shack Motel in Colorado, room 105. It's right off of-"

Gabe appeared in the room before Sam could finish giving directions, "Where's Dee?"

"On the bed." Sam replied.

"Hey Baby. Can you tell me what's got you so scared?" Gabe asked, scooping his little boy into his arms.

"Scary monsters. Try..." Dee buried his face into Gabriel's shoulder, "Try t' hurt me a-an' Bubba."

"Oh, Dee, Kiddo. You know that Cassie and I are never going to let anything hurt you or Sammy." Gabe rubbed Dee's back, "We'll always be here to protect you. I promise."

"Not gonna weave?" Dee sniffled.

"Of course not, I'd never leave you. I love you too much for that." Gabe kissed the kid's cheek.

"Alright, Dee, I've gotta go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can." Sam ran his fingers through Dee's hair and kissed his forehead, "Gabe is going to stay with you until I get back. Okay?"

" 'kay." Dee mumbled around his pacifier.

"Bye Buddy, I love you." Sam smiled sadly at his boy.

"Buh bye Bubba, wuvs chu." Dee frowned at seeing his brother walk out the door, he didn't want him to go.

"You know, now that your brother isn't here, we could have some hot chocolate and pancakes." Gabe suggested.

Dee smiled a tiny bit and nodded against Gabe's shoulder, "Cookie has some too?" He asked.

"Of course Cookie can have some, she needs lots of pancakes and hot chocolate so she can stay big and strong to protect her little Deanie." Gabe chuckled, grabbing the stuffed bear from Dean's bag and handing it to Dee, "Now let's go get some breakfast."

Gabe set Dee on one of the chairs at the small motel table. He put a plate of precut chocolate chip pancakes, and sippy cup of hot chocolate in front of the boy. Dee tried to reach out for the food but Gabe pulled it away from the little boy's hands grabby hands.

"Let's set Cookie in her own seat first." Gabe tussled Dee's hair.

They both knew Cookie would get messy if Dee held on to her while he ate his pancakes. Dee reluctantly handed the bear to Gabriel so he could set it on another chair. Once the toy was at a safe distance Dee was allowed to dig into his pancakes. Though he had a fork it was never once used, something about pancakes just said finger food to Dee.

"Done!" Dee suddenly announced raising his hands in the air.

Gabe laughed at the kid's chocolate and syrup covered face, "Did you get any of it in your mouth?"

"Got wots in my mouth." Dee giggled, Gabe was silly.

"Alrighty then, my little Deanosaur." Gabe scooped up the kid and kissed his cheek, "Let's go watch some cartoons."

Gabe carried Dee to one of the beds and turned on the tv. Dee snuggled up to Gabriel and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The angel replaced Dee's thumb with a pacifier and handed him his bear. 

After only a few minutes of the cartoon playing Dee began to slowly drift off. Everytime he got close to falling asleep he'd jerk himself awake and rub his eyes before trying to focus on the cartoon again. Gabe brushed it off as the kid wanting to watch his show but being too sleepy to do so. That is until he tried to put Dee down for a nap.

"No!" Dee sobbed, "No! No nap!"

"Dee, Buddy, you need to sleep. You woke up really early today." Gabe whispered, rocking his boy back and forth.

"No!" Dee waled.

"It's just for a little bit. Bubba will be back when you wake up." Gabriel assured him.

Dee shook his head, "No! No no no! No s'eep! No nap! Bad bad bad! Dark a-an' scary!"

"Oh baby." Gabe's heart dropped, "It's okay. I won't ever, ever let anything hurt you. I promise I'll protect you from those icky dreams."

"B-bu' they gonna get us!" Dee cried, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

Gabe sat down on they bed, cradling Dee close to his body, "I'm going to stay right here. Nothing will ever get to you. I won't let them touch you sweetheart." He ran his fingers through the boy's hair, "Just go to sleep. I promise, everything will be okay. I've got you."

Dee slowly drifted off in Gabriel's arms, "Wuvs you, Papa." He mumbled.

Gabe felt a growing sense of pride after Dee said this, "I love you too Kiddo."

Gabriel woke Dee when he heard the impala pulling up to the hotel. Dee sleepily rubbed his eyes and clung to Gabe. He buried his face into the archangel's shoulder, still sleepy and wanted more cuddles. The little boy's head only shot up when he heard the door open.

"Bubba!" Dee cheered, squirming out of Gabe's arms and ran to Sam.

Sam picked up his brother and hugged him tightly, "Hey Dee. I missed you baby."

"Missed Bubba more." Dee mumbled.

Dee clung to Sam, the taller Winchester seemed to be struggling a little to hold the little's weight. Sam sat down on the bed with Dee on his lap, obviously trying not to fall asleep. Dee didn't really realize how tired his brother was, he was just excited for him to be back.

"Guess what Sam-a-lam. Our kid's got a name for me." Gabe smiled proudly.

"What?" Sam rubbed a hand over his face, trying to keep himself awake.

"Watch this." Gabe bent down in front of Dee, then pointed to Sam, "Dee, who's that?"

"Bubba." Dee answered.

"Who am I?" Gabe pointed to his chest.

"Papa." Dee grinned.


End file.
